<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold | Red by Karkur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563822">Cold | Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkur/pseuds/Karkur'>Karkur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Blood Kink, Experimental Style, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Narcotic Substances, Original Character Death(s), Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkur/pseuds/Karkur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Резус-фактор — минус двести семьдесят три по Цельсию.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Captains внеконкурс 2020, Внеконкурс 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold | Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Красный.</p><p>Им не выбраться из этого цвета.</p><p>Они берут клоназепам вместо валиума на этот раз. Игла прокалывает синюю вспухшую вену безвольного мужчины, пока Дайшо сверлит взглядом затылок Куроо.</p><p>Вчера этот мужчина продавал им сигареты и жаловался на погоду.</p><p>Сегодня он заперт в их подвале и уже не выйдет отсюда.</p><p>Здесь кипенно-белые стены и такой же пол. Они закрасят его красным, пока чужое сердце еще будет биться — живое и трепещущее. Дайшо предвкушает это, практически наяву ощущая на кончиках пальцев прикосновение к сокращающимся мышцам — теплым и чуть влажным. Предвкушает, как сможет гладить его, пока оно толкается в руку, словно котенок.</p><p>За клоназепамом они вливают в чужие вены амфетамин.</p><p>И снова клоназепам. И снова амфетамин. И снова, и снова, и снова.</p><p>Пока кровь не обернется ядом.</p><p>— Амитал? — предлагает Дайшо, проводя носом по шее Куроо. Куроо пахнет хлором и морской солью. Дайшо кусает его прямо под ухом, слегка оттягивая тонкую кожу.</p><p>Куроо качает головой и перетягивает жгутами чуть выше локтей и коленей. Вставляет в рот тряпку и заклеивает скотчем, обмотав пару раз вокруг головы.</p><p>Нет так нет, Дайшо не против.</p><p>Химические качели делают свое дело: их жертва не двигается, пока Куроо на пробу прорезает каждую перепонку между пальцами. Только моргает — сонно и лениво. Кровь медленно сочится из разрезов.</p><p>Красный начинает заливать пол помещения — по каплям и росчеркам. Дайшо чувствует, как цвет наполняет его и все вокруг.</p><p>Чувствует тяжесть чужих взглядов — напряженного у Куроо и расфокусированного у жертвы. По спине бегут мурашки вовсе не страха.</p><p>Его собственная кровь — яд куда худший, чем коктейль из наркотиков и транквилизаторов. Гематокритное число — ноль целых ноль десятых.<br/>
И поэтому ему нужна чужая.</p><p>Своя вскипает, пока он медленно подрезает ахилловы сухожилия и ведет скальпелем вдоль большеберцовой мышцы к колену. Вгоняет лезвие глубже, под чашечку, и поднимает взгляд.</p><p>Куроо смотрит на него потемневшим взглядом — вместо плавленого золота вокруг провала зрачка теперь дикий мед.</p><p>Сладко.</p><p>Дайшо облизывает губы коротким движением языка, не отрывая глаз от Куроо, подносит к лицу окровавленную ладонь. Трется о нее щекой, чувствуя, как остывшая вязкая кровь размазывается по коже. А потом ведет языком по ладони — от запястья до кончиков пальцев.</p><p>Куроо сжимает свой скальпель до побелевших костяшек.</p><p>Красный затапливает все рецепторы. Оседает ржавым железом на языке, прячется пятнами на внутренней стороне век, закладывает уши вакуумом и белым шумом. Растекается пятном вокруг них.</p><p>Кровь на щеке медленно застывает, схватываясь коркой.</p><p>Сам Куроо по локоть в крови — вспарывает кожу на руках мужчины, снимает ее лоскутами, обнажая вены и капилляры. Чтобы потом пройтись кончиком лезвия вдоль каждого сосуда. Кровь из крупных вен бежит толчками.</p><p>Дайшо заворожен — каждый раз, как первый.</p><p>Он подползает на коленях вплотную к Куроо — и берет его руки в свои. Кладет себе на бедра — на них остаются кровавые пятна. </p><p>Куроо ведет выше. Дайшо ерзает и подставляется под ладони, прикрывая глаза:</p><p>— Если я когда-то умру, — шепчет он, — то лишь от твоей руки.</p><p>Куроо целует его, будто хочет загрызть, — настойчиво, порывисто, зло. Сталкиваясь зубами, прихватывая губы — верхнюю и нижнюю по очереди — широко лижет языком. Дайшо позволяет ему вести, закидывет руки Куроо на шею и скрещивает запястья.</p><p>Кровь густеет на полу и в собственных жилах. Полнится огнем и льдом, стынет и встает тромбами поперек: фибринолиз невозможен, пациента рекомендуется пристрелить.</p><p>Дайшо запрокидывает голову и зарывается одной рукой в волосы Куроо, пропуская их сквозь пальцы. Волосы слипаются окровавленными клоками. Куроо не сводит с него взгляда. Зрачки бездонные и поплывшие.</p><p>У Дайшо такие же, он уверен.</p><p>Куроо жадный и резкий, изголодавшийся. Он поднимает голову. Выглядит диким и больным. Висок измазан красным. Дайшо не знает, от чего его потряхивает сильнее: от запаха крови или от вида Куроо с влажно блестящими губами.</p><p>Мужчина сбоку от них начинает дергаться.</p><p>Куроо изломано улыбается одними уголками рта — лицо похоже на треснувшую маску, глаза холодные, холодные, холодные.</p><p>— Недолго ему, — говорит он, поглаживая Дайшо прямо под ухом, по шее вниз. Скребет короткими ногтями в грубой ласке.</p><p>У них есть маленькие традиции. Следовать им — все равно, что смотреть в бездну, но без этого они уже не могут. Словно иначе не запустится гемопоэз.</p><p>Резать начинают вместе, расположившись по обе стороны от жертвы. Ведут скальпелями от впадины между ключицами к солнечному сплетению и дальше. Дайшо сглатывает вязкую слюну, наблюдая, как из разреза разливается темная кровь. Макает в нее пальцы, позволяет стекать по ним вниз. Тянется к Куроо и мажет по скуле, обводит линию челюсти.</p><p>Куроо перехватывает его руку и целует в центр ладони. На губах остается венозно-алый цвет.</p><p>Они ведут разрез под ребра, следуя дугам, расходятся каждый в свою сторону. Куроо пальцами отдирает кожу от мышц и жировой прослойки, после раздвигает сами мышцы. Дайшо тянется в нутро рукой, распарывает диафрагму и лезет дальше. Внутри тела тепло и влажно. Он почти вибрирует от удовольствия и закусывает губу, ощущая кровь на своих руках. На лице она уже подсохла и ощутимо стягивает кожу. </p><p>Он наощупь привычно подрезает артерии и жилы — кровь начинает заливать руки особенно сильно. А потом хватается за сердце.</p><p>И тянет.</p><p>Куроо тихо, хрипло смеется, запрокинув голову. Обнажив горло.</p><p>Дайшо достает сердце, которое еще бьется по инерции в остаточных конвульсиях. Бесформенный комок плоти. Кровь стекает у него по предплечьям, капает с локтей. Он перешагивает через умирающее тело к Куроо, пока оно агонизирует. Куроо поднимается навстречу.</p><p>Дайшо чуть не поскальзывается на растекшейся крови, которая уже берется тонкой пленкой, сворачиваясь. </p><p>Пол красный. </p><p>Его руки красные. </p><p>Куроо придерживает его и прижимает своим телом к стене. Чужое сердце, медленно остывающее, зажато между ними. Оно все еще сочится кровью. Дайшо мажет ею по чужим плечам, задирает на Куроо футболку, ведет пальцами по груди, оставляя растянутый след.</p><p>Куроо берет его ладонь, которая почище, и надрезает. Под слоем крови не видно, но ладони у них — и у Куроо, и у Дайшо — иссечены тонкими полосами от едва подживших до побелевших шрамов. Поверх них Куроо оставляет еще один.</p><p>Дайшо забирает скальпель из чужой руки и вспарывает руку Куроо в ответ. </p><p>Куроо подхватывает его под бедра, поднимает, припечатывая к стене. Сжимает их кровоточащие порезы, сплетая пальцы.</p><p>Скальпель падает на пол со звоном, сердце — со шлепком плоти о кафель.</p><p>Они смешивают свою кровь, потому что иначе чувствую себя пустыми.</p><p>Раны жжет. Кровь стынет.</p><p>— Если ты умрешь, — говорит ему Куроо, упираясь лбом в лоб, — то лишь от моей руки.</p><p>Их резус-фактор — минус двести семьдесят три по Цельсию. Совместимость равна попытке к бегству из-под дула пистолета со взведенным курком.</p><p>У каждого из них — прямо под сердцем — чувства слишком глубоко засели экспансивными пулями, разворотив нутро.</p><p>На стене остается кровавый след, когда Дайшо спиной сползает вниз.</p><p>Куроо опускается между его ног, упираясь локтями по обе стороны от головы. Они тяжело дышат, глядя друг другу в глаза. Зрачки топит красным, ноздри щекочет запах крови и смерти.</p><p>Запах тоже красный.</p><p>Им не выбраться из этого цвета.</p><p>Они обречены утонуть.</p><p>Дайшо чувствует это как спасение.</p><p>И закрывает глаза.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>